The Chocolate Box
by songfire15
Summary: Just a Short and sweet one-shot for Valentine's Day! May is traveling home from a Valentine's Day Super Contest...What should happen? POV fic. R&R! Contestshipping!


**Since Valentine's Day is coming up, I figured a contestshipping one-shot was in order lol. I would've posted this on Valentine's Day, but this weekend is gonna be busy so… It maybe a tad cliché and forgive me if May is OOC. Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon…DUH!!**

******May's POV**

It is February 13th, the day before Valentine's Day and I was heading back home to Petalburg City after having competed in Fallabor Town's recent Valentine's Day super contest the day before…

FLASHBACK

_It was the final round and I was facing off against none other than Drew. I was SO close to winning until he caught me off guard, and with the use of his Roselia's solar beam…ended up knocking out my poor Beautifly. After the contest awards and such, he comes up to me and says smugly,_

"_You should've thought about your moves and timing and you just might have beaten me."_

_With that, he throws me one of his trademark roses and leaves…Jerk._

END FLASHBACK

I continue walking towards my destination as I think back to that moment. I begin fuming inside from the whole ordeal again.

'Stupid…_cute_…egotistical…_handsome_…arrogant..._sexy_…'

"Jerk…" I mumble, rubbing my temples to rid my mind of its current topic.

I look ahead and see I am approaching a nearby town. I take in my surroundings in an attempt to clear my mind. The sun is shining, starlys are chirping, and all seems right with the world…until I fall flat on my face…nothing new there…

I groan silently and pick myself up, rubbing my sore head in the process. Turning around to see what the heck I had tripped on, I see it is none other than…a box of chocolates? Random much?

I pick up the box and see it's just a small heart-shaped container, obviously for Valentine's Day. My eye is drawn to the nametag. The 'TO' part is not filled in, but in the 'FROM' part of the nametag, is none other than Drew's oh so neat signature. Three things run through my mind…

-Drew might be here.

-Who would he give chocolates to for Valentine's Day?

-Should I find him and give them back to him?

I scratch the third thing in realization that if find him and give them back to him, he might assume that I thought they were for ME and begin to pester me like he does…I think I'll pass.

I put the box in my bag and enter the quaint little town, deciding to stay there for the night. After locating the pokemon center, I go in and head towards the welcome desk to see about a room.

"Hello there, and welcome to Newburg Town! How can I help you?" Nurse Joy says in her normal cheery voice.

"I would like a room please, and would there happen to be a 'Drew Hayden' staying here?" I ask curiously.

"Why yes, there is. Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, I just found this on the ground and it belongs to him. Would you mind giving it to him?" I ask as I show her the box with his signature.

"Of course! I'll return it to him as soon as I see him. Here is your room key, and your room number is 206. Enjoy your stay!" She smiles brightly as I thank her and head upstairs.

I enter my room and rid myself of my bag. I can only wonder who in the world he would give chocolates to and fantasize that the chocolates might just be for me…Ha, that's going out on a limb for sure.

I get cleaned up and ready for some well deserved sleep. After watching TV for an hour or so, I turn it off and close my eyes, drifting into a pleasant sleep.

I wake up the next morning well rested and ready to finish my journey home. It suddenly hits me that it's Valentine's Day and I sigh, knowing my Valentine's Day will be spent traveling…alone. I pack up all my things and head downstairs. After I finish checking out, I begin walking towards the exit until I am stopped by Nurse Joy who is calling my name.

"Oh, May! I forgot, here!"

"Huh?" I question heading back towards the desk.

"Someone left this for you. Look familiar?" She winks as she hands me a _very_ familiar box of chocolates...that has DREW's name on it and is for ME! I can't help the blush that has now made its way onto my face.

I mutter a quick "thank you" and wave goodbye to her as I exit the building. A smirk appears on my face as I look at the chocolates and I can't help but think…

'Maybe tripping him with a box of chocolates wouldn't be such a bad idea…'

**There you have it, short and sweet! I thought it was pretty cute…the last line was corny, I know…Oh well :) Happy Valentine's Day people!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! They always make my day :D**

**S&S3**


End file.
